


Thoughts

by Hippua



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippua/pseuds/Hippua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While reading the Tokyo Ghoul manga I put my thoughts down on paper and I have now put on this site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> X=X? means I htink that is what It means
> 
> 120)X  
> 120)X  
> means it is the same though or is related

Tokyo Ghoul:  
http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Toukyou-Kushu  
Swearing:  
Touka: 20  
Hide: ½  
Nishiki: 20  
Other people: 40  
Kaneki: 27 ½  
Amon: 8  
Ayato: 15

Kaneki thought that Touka was cute

They did what to Hide?

He thought he was turning into a bug…..Centipede, tentacle, thing!!!!

HE CAN’T EAT HAMBURGERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ordinary food?

Sharing organs with a women that is pretty fast for just one date

If my taste in food has changed what is the “cheese” in my case?-Kaneki

Touka why you no kill him? he want to have “fun” with you

Those soft legs, a little fat, and that slender waist, with organs stuffed inside. I give you Kaneki thoughts on Touka

Aw the man I killed him.-Touka. You chopped his head in half, what did you think would happen?

Run from the cute girl Kaneki

Thinking about a book while you lay on the bathroom floor

Donk kill your self

The knife is bent!!!

On all fours uh? 

Him? As in Face off Him?

Go coffee!!!!

4840 yen= ? dollars

Moms cooking we all love it

Kick off his head!!!

It is Rize’s turf not Nishiki’s

But if you don’t have the courage to eat it, let me help you-Touka

Kaneki don’t call Touka a monster

Kick him Touka!!!!

I feel better after the girl made me eat “that”-Kaneki

They sure didn’t think that through- Hide

Committeephobia!!!

Add for translators

To senpai’s house! that could be a song

Hide knows something

Fukuh-Hide

Hes not food then who is?

dont say that fight like a girl is not good

Kagune= ghoul eyes?

A big bag, what is it hiding a body?

She has a pretty smile

Hide knows something

Car crash my butt. Hide you know what happened

Touka don’t kill Hide

Learning to eat sandwiches, very important

Nishiki looks like a dog when eats food

Don’t forget to vomit the food up…- The owner of Anteiku

Fueguchi (Hinami mom) is still alive

CCG

Mado and Amon look cool

Touka that guy? really?

If you are late I will kill you- Touka

Uta-san what a wonderful entrance 

49) “Uta-san you’re scaring him” Touka  
49) “Oh… sorry about that” Uta-san

50) Uta really? you think that little Kaneki would want to eat an eyeball?

Uta looks scary, but is nice and cute

Hide knows something!!!!!!

Kishki has a girlfriend :D

Dove?

my new girl crush is Touka

Yomo-san

Kaneki would be screwed if he meet Levi (Attack on Titan) or Annie (Attack on Titan).

Everyone is scary to little Kaneki

I have to put “that” in here? -Kaneki

does Fueguchi die in this chapter?

no

Dooooooooov-ee

They have his mask :’( the feels 

Hinami looks so cute eating people

Kaneki is uncivilized

Hinami had a human body, but is a full ghoul? weird

Onii-chan = older brother or brother?

Fueguchi can be scary

FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS :’(

They were looked like a happy family

please don’t die

Mado is evil and mean for saying that Fueguchi is throwing away her life so her child could live.

Mado did not let her finish saying her last words

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kaneki shower scene finally!

Oh he is thinking about Touka, well how she should have been there instead of him.

Touka don’t kill them, kill Mado

Naming the people before you kill them very smart writers

Talk about death with the people who are going to be killed is very smart

One dead

Ukaku Ghoul?

A path the Tokyo Ghoul… -Touka

Touka broke Kanekis finger ouch

Rinkau Ghoul

Rinkau= Strong and quick on their heals

Awkward= Touka lifting Kanekis shirt (to tell him he needs more mucels) and Uta walking in

Stare-Uta

Uta is hot and cute

Kaneki wearing his mask for the first time makes him look funny

Touka got Kaneki clothing how does she know his size?

Kaneki with bed head is funny

Amon is riped

Kouhai= under classmen 

Mado DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please

Ayato?

creapy Hinami has her mothers hand

Fudge 

Amon don’t say anything about Utas beautiful mask

Amons weapons name is the Toilet Cleaner of Justice

I hate Mado

100) Scary Touka

F**k Mado

Don’t use Hinamis dad and mom you monster

GO TOUKA KILL MADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mado has not sweared yet

Go Kaneki self control don’t kill Amon

Hinami looks like a butterfly

Hinami is sort of scary

Mado is crazy Hinami, Touka kill him

Mado finally swore

Ship ship shipty ship

A hole chapter named after him * barfs in the corner

I love Amons eyebrows

A kid is it Juuzou?

The gate!!!

I am glad that Mado went to hell

Yes Miss Rize did have a family Kaneki

117) Hide knows something  
117) I am not crazy  
117) yes I am

118) HIDE KNOWS SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
118)He “knows” that the little girl and the Rabbit are two different people even though the CCG never said anything about that.  
118) He “knows” that the mother tried to protect her daughter

I am scared of Hide- Kaneki

you should be

Will this turn into a fight in between Hide and Kaneki? I hope not

Kaneki is is cute… and hot

Devil Ape is wonderful nickname

Hide knows something, he can not just get a frame or two of him getting a drink from a vending machine without knowing something, and the fact that the vending machine was next to Anteiku

Hinami is at Toukas house :)

Jeez. I am on my period! Okay? -Touka

Touka eat the food your friend is giving you

N..No.. I am not a stalker… -Kaneki

Kaneki is over, a friend just came, poor poor Touka

Yes Kaneki even Touka has friends

Go Touka punch Kanekis gut

131) Awkward= Trying to do a flip over the back and Yomo-san walks in  
131) Touka is the base and Kaneki is on her back

132) Wuu=Threesome  
132) for fighting  
132) you have such a dirty mind

OMFG someone had their eyes ripped out!!!! cool

Here comes crazy dude

Crazy dude is eating the girls eyes gross, but cool, sort of, not really, it is just gross

Crazy dude= Tsuiyama Shuu

137) Tsuiyama looks cute  
137) Fuck I am crazy

Kaneki should get his own spider sense it would save him a lot of the time

Over dramatic dude

Uta on your neck it says NEX what does that mean?

That is right lady pull and Arachne with Kanekis head

I am pure now too -Uta

Other one eye?

One eyes are cannibals? Well they eat Humans, and Kaneki in the anime eats ghouls oh.

145) Nishiki has a loving girlfriend  
145) ship

I Nishikis girlfriend she look st things as if their roles were switched

Why must all the guys and girls in this anime hot?

That pig bItch -Tsuiyama

Everyone thinks Kaneki is in high school

150) Taro is human?

Haha Touka drew on Hinamis stomach

Yes Touka you should name Hinamis bird Fried Chicken

Touka is scared of birds

Loser -Hinamis bird

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO Kimi!!!!!!!!!!!!

No matter how hot Tsuiyama is I hate him

Tusiyama is crazy he wants to eat Kaneki while Kaneki is eating Kimi (Nishikis girlfriend)

Aw Nishiki had a sister who died :’(

Nishiki it is not nice to eat your girlfriend

That is right Nishiki save your girlfriend!!!!

Don’t die Nishiki I ship you with Kimi

He loves Kimi!!!!!

Kaneki has an idea, this might be bad

164) Kaneki and Touka SHIP  
164) What? when she took a bit out of his shoulder it was such a cute ship picture

Touka is scary and amazing

I think Touka is a great role model. She can fight and is nice

Toukas Kagune is like a gun

Yes Tusiyama, Nishiki is a zombie not a Ghoul

A full chapter for Miss. Rize

Miss. Rize has a nice houe

Miss. Rize is cute

She killed him didn’t she

Why did you cut off their heads? they did nothing wrong. yet

It is not nice to tell a girl that she eats too much, or anyone, but don’t say the to Miss. Rize

So Kaneki “meet” Miss. Rize before

Tusiyama has lost an arm, I repeat Tusiyama has lost an arm

Kimi thinks that Toukas Kagune is beautiful

Touka don’t kill Kimi

Back to the CCG

People at the CCG, you should know that the Binge Eater is dead

What is Miss. Rizes real name?

Kaneki just bumped in to Juuzou

The kid just stoll Kanekis money and Kaneki did not notice

Kaneki NEEDS his own spider sense

184) Hide knows something he does  
184) No I am not paranoid 

He looks sort of like a girl

“The Problem Child” = Suzuya Juuzou

187) New people:  
187) Suzuya Juuzou  
187) Shinohara Yukinori  
187) Houji Kousuke

I am now on book 6 of 12 half way there

Suzuya Juuzou it is not nice to stick your body in front of other people

A lot has happened in only two months

Ninamis birds name is Loser

Stupid scum -Loser the bird

People from Miss. Rizes past are hear to kill her/Kaneki

Banjou Kaneki is not dating Miss. Rize. She is him, well sort of

Ayato swears almost as much as his sister

The translators left us a note saying sorry for Ayato saying “fag” how nice

Aogiri Tree

Kaneki is always in danger

I think the leader of Aogiri Tree is Chuck Norris. Both of them does not bleeds or cry

200) Yah 200!!!!!

Sibling showdown

I don’t think that Ayato like Touka, and vice versa

So Touka is older

Kaneki I feel bad for you all you did was go on a date with the wrong person

Great question Kaneki? He came from him mother 

Kaneki you know you have something coming from your shirt? You have been impaled

So what happened to Toukas other wing, her brother has both of his

Please don’t put Kaneki in a body bag

209) Cool facts about the Kagune:  
209.1) If it is placed at the top of the back close to the shoulder blades it is called Ukaku  
209.1) It is like feathers on a wing  
209.1) Ukaku= Shining Wing  
209.2) If it is placed under the shoulder blades it is called Koukaku  
209.2) Koukaku= Shining Armor  
209.3) If it is placed right above the small of the back it is called Rinkaku  
209.3) It is tentacle like  
209.3) Rinkaku= Shining Scales  
209.4) If it is placed at the small of the back it is called Bikaku  
209.4) Bikaku= Shining Tail

Then since I have a Bikaku it would from the ass area -Suzuya Juuzou

Suzuya Juuzou is the same age as Kaneki

Hide knows something

A centipede outside of Hide house!!!!

You were too slow for me to hear you -Ayato

215) Doctor?  
215) Doctor Who?  
215) Oh Kanekis doctor

Kaneki is a lab rat

maybe “The One Eye King” is “The Owl”

New person :Tatara and Noro

Noro is the one with the creepy smile on him face mask

Yamori= Jason

Banjou could be a really cool and awesome person

Kanekis doctor is Doctor Kanou

Doctor Kanou must be a ghoul

New person: Marude Itsuki he is apart of the CCG

I don’t like Marude Itsuki

I am amazed that Suzuya Juuzou did not snap when Marude Itsuki asked “Have your balls really dropped yet” I know I would snap

Amon is only 26

I love Amons eyebrows

Even though Hide is not in this part he knows something!

Who is Rei-chan

I have to be a good boy or mama will get angry again -Suzuya Juuzou

What is he doing to the body?

Prediction everyone will escape, but Kaneki. Or everyone die, but Kaneki

They look like the survey corps with the cloaks 

Yes right before you die flip Kaneki off

Everyone dies!!!!!!!!!

Yamori looks scary when he smiles

A CENTIPEDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Touka is worried for Kaneki

Touka looks so scared when the owner of Anteiku says “I don’t think we’ll be able to have any more contact with Kaneki-Kun”

So many picture of centipedes 

BOOK 7!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

On the cover Kaneki has white hair!!!

Touka looks so depressed and like she is over thinking

246) Touka is willing to go by herself to save Kaneki  
246) SHIP!

Tusiyama is alive :’(

You say you want to save him, but you were trying to eat him a book or two ago

The Devil Ape will protect the shop!

250) The Kaneki they knew is probably gone by now

Hide knows something he is watching TV! He is also cutting up paper with words on it, it is probably newspaper

Can Marude Itsuki die. Please. Somehting is off with him.

Suzuya Juuzou has an idea, everyone run for your life!!!!!

Suzuya Juuzou looks so funny jumping off a bike with a gun

Rather than a person who hurts others, become the person being hurt

A beautiful bucket filled with toes

The corner of the eye is a ghoul weakness

Count down from 1000 by 75… -Yamori aka Jason

Poor Kaneki getting your fingers and toes cut off then grow back only to have them cut off again

I did not need to see how the toes grew back

Okay I sort of feel bad for Yamori

And the centipede is in Kanekis ears

His hair is white

Sad :’(

Feels dump

I am a ghoul -Kaneki

creepy twist leg around thing that Kaneki does

Kakujya= The brilliant ones

Go Touka!!!

What’s 1000 minus 7 -Kaneki

Kaneki is a cannibal 

Is Touka her real name? I mean ghouls change their names so it is harder to find them

Nishiki you can not call Touka names without getting hurt

Suzuya Juuzou killed Yamori!!!!

Book 8!

The Owl is the leader of Aogiri

Ayato haven’t you ever been told it is not nice to eat your sisters Kagune

Ayato was cute as a little kid

Haha Touka loved bugs while Ayato hates them

Touka and Ayatos father was killed by Mado

I hate Mado

So a bird hurt Toukas eye and that is why her hair is over that eye

Will touka will be able to use her Kagune again?

Yah Kaneki is here to save Touka

Only half kill him do not fully kill Ayato

Kaneki will now be braking 103 of Ayatos bones

I am glad that Kaneki knows all of the names for the bones

Suzuya Juuzou looks so cute

And his name is Kaneki not Kameyama

What gender is Nico?

Clown Ghouls! *In backgroung plays Fun House by P!nk

Hide knows something I bet he is the shadow

Kaneki don’t break Toukas heart

FEEEEEEEEEEEEELSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Don’t leave Kaneki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Book 9

Akira Mado

Half a year latter

Where is Kaneki now?

300) I want to see L and Akira have a fight

Suzuya Juuzou named his weapon 13s Jason

It is Hide at the CCG… HE KNOWS SOMETHING!!!!!

Hide is too smart

304) Does Hide work with Amon and Akira  
304) yes

Is it going to be a Hide v. Kaneki in the end?

So Tsuiyama and Banjou are with Kaneki

Kaneki looks cute and childish

Why does his eye patch have a centipede on it

What is Miss. Rizes real name?

Two more one eye

I hate Kanekis doctor

It is the black and white twins, who also have some of Miss. Rize with in them

So Kaneki is their big brother?

Good Kaneki still talks with Hinami 

Kaneki could join Beauty Pop

Who is the One Eye King!!!

Touka kagune still works

Kaneki put more on Hinami is in the room

Kaneki died his hair back to black

No sorry he is using a wig

He looks strange

Touka wants to go to the same college as Kaneki did

Did he just bring Miss. Rize back from the dead? where is the equivalent exchange

Book 10

So maybe the black rabbit is not Touka

HIDE KNOWS SOMETHING WHAT IS IT!!!

Kanekis doctor is a former CCG person

Hide knows something and is not telling what is it?

They are saying that they think that Kaneki Ken is a ghoul and Hide has no emotion. Hide is Kaneki your friend or what?

Go Hide for saying that Kaneki is your friend

The CCG knows that the lady who was killed is the ghoul that they are looking for

Big muscle man

Is it normal to have your bones sticking out of your arm?

I bet that in the end Kaneki dies

The CCG is at Anteiku looking for info on Kaneki

20 years at the CCG and once have you meet a Drag Queen Ghoul

Noodle Beard

So Hide only now knows that Kaneki is a ghoul, I thought he already figured that out

Is there anyone who does not know that Kaneki is a Ghoul?

The mom looks like Trisha Elric

Dude you are a ghoul ghost should not scare you

No the girls do not hate ghouls they are ghouls

You American piece of shit -Tsuiyama

Eye Patch= Kaneki

Rabbit= Touka

Gourment= -Tsuiyama

The Binge Eater= Miss. Rize

No matter how much you fill that empty hole, the fact that it is empty and will never change -Eto

And then Kaneki woke up remembering his date with Miss. Rize *lol nope

350) Kaneki don’t go with the doctor

If he goes with you he will be your puppet 

Now the CCG!!! This is a party!!!

100 aka Centipede

Oh Rei is Suzuya Juuzou

Suzuya Juuzou don’t do crazy 

Centipede Kagune!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please show me your guts -Suzuya Juuzou

Wow how can he tell Kaneki is only half ghoul?

Creepy Juuzou says that he can see his guts

Where is Hide?

Suzuya Rei= Suzuya Juuzou

Even as a kid Juuzou was crazy

Rei/Juuzou it is not nice to flip people off

364) Where the knives go:  
364) The eye  
364) Torso  
364) Arms  
364) Legs

Finally this scene uncensored 

It looks so cool in the manga

Both sisters are down, for now. Please let them live

Together in the end :’(

Ah I forgot he got a huge cut on it tummy, will mommy kiss it better or will you sew your self back up?

Ah my insides spilled out -Suzuya Juuzou

Stop going to that crazy doctor!!

Oh he is crazy because he feels like he needs to save everyone

Go on a data to the bookstore and have your insides scrambled -Kaneki

So Kaneki is crazy, where is the Kishin.

375) Who would win The Kishin or a Ghoul? -Me  
375) The Kishin would win -Friend

It is not nice to call people pigs

Blah blah blah last words for someone I don’t care about

Amon and Akira I ship it *snaps in the background

Is he dead?

Haha their masks have numbers on them

RIP Kanekis sanity

Don’t say that say a wounded person not a wounded woman

Oh Kaneki is SS-Rank Ghoul

Should Ghoul be spelled like ghoul or Ghoul?

Did Amon have to eat is friend?

And now it is Juuzou to join in the lets try to kill Kaneki party

Are slippers hard to fight in?

Don’t kill your friend *Kill all your Friends by My Chemical Romance plays in the background

Amon is a pervert in Juuzous eyes

Is Eto a one eye

Is she Miss. Rize?

Tsuiyama could redeem himself

It sounds like magmuffin 

The CCG needs to listen to them self they are repeatedly saying that the “Eye-Patch” is Kaneki, but they have done nothing with that.

Two Owls?

Wait, from the anime is that the same laddie that talked with Himani and the CCG? I think it is

Hinami is 14 I thought she was 8

Hide is getting book signed for Kaneki aw. Don't ship

WAIT KANEKI WAS JUST THERE URGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

400) So even the author thinks that Kaneki is a ghoul

401) HIDE KNOWS SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
401) I am not that crazy  
401) yes I am  
401) I know

Don’t call Akira Mado please

Oh oops I forgot about the Black Rabbit

Does Akira get drunk in this chapter?

One drunk

Two drunk

Never answer the using Edward Elric favorite word, basterd 

Wow a real deep conversation when you are drunk go Akia

You don’t hate Amon you are just drunk Akira

Fighting someone when you don’t know how they are is hard

And Uta has an eyeball

The will say if you are a good person or not

Akira don’t take your legging off Amo looks so awkward and embarrassed

So while Akira sleeps you go outside and do push-ups?

She looks scary

What is up with people saying that he is perverted

Is that Kaneki?

No it is not it was Yomo-san

I cannot live with you nor without you -Utas neck 

Author= Takatsuki-san

LOL Amons face when he eats spicy food!

And know Rize is a zombie

Touka hair is really long

Oh she wants to be a teacher

They should try commoners coffee 

Kaneki looks so happy to be on that missing poster

Hide and Touka meet again!!!

HIDE KNOWS SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So kaneki holds his chin when he is hiding something 

Kaneki Touka better not see you or you are a dead little book worm

Yoshimura is the father of the One Eye King

Yoshimura= The owner of Anteiku

OH Yoshimura is Owl number 1 and his son is Owl number 2

Beautiful art

And they meet

FEELS

Kiss

He said he wants to protect you Touka

And Touka says that he is stupid

Then she tries to punch him, why can’t they just kiss

He is going back to Anteiku right?

You will never go back to being Pure honey 

They (The CCG) found out that the Owl is at Cafe Anteiku

Poor Juuzous he was torcherd and razed to kill, poor kid

Has Tusiyama meet Juuzous “owner”/”Mama”

He looks like a girl

Juuzous will not be able to reproduce because of his “Mama”

So he thought about being a girl after he had “something” destroyed

So The CCG does not know his gender, but refer to him as a boy

450) Cute father son relationship

What? Hide has to wright a testament too?

What is she going to say?

AWWWWWWWWWW Akiras mom was eaten by The Owl

Who is the bad guy? It is not the Ghouls or the CCG, who is it? Or is there no bad guy?

Hide knows something

456) THEY KISSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
456) Never mind spoke to soon

Poor Amon I bet he will be frozen for a few days

So is Yoshimura the bad guy?

Shattered Heaven, let me guess Anteiku gets broken into by The CCG?

FEEEEEEELS

I hope that Akira and Amon live, please they almost went canon

Can I say I won’t mind that much is if Yoshimura dies

Nishiki don’t die please

Juuzous now is coming in on a motorcycle

Where is Touka?

I love the translators, they have a picture of a girl not really wearing anything and another one looking at her with disgust

Will Miss. Rize save the day?

Kaneki is back and kick butt

Kaneki vs. Amon

I hope that none of them win

And Amon now has cool ghoul armor 

Now Centipede Kaneki aka Crazy Kaneki

I know that someone will die, but I don’t want them to

There goes Amons arm :,(

It’s the end of the world as we know it, it’s the end of the world as we know it, and I don’t feel fine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So they both lost?

The Owl is down

Nope never mind

Son coming to save his father!!!

He better not be messing with my ship

Hide said he knew all along!!!

I was not crazy!!!

His leg!!!!

Is he dead?

Please no.

So did Kaneki eat Hide? I mean he said Hide was gone and that he had the taste of blood in his mouth.

Corpse Bloom

Where is Touka?

Through his ghoul eye so original

It is going through my head

Kaneki it is better for you to leave that in don’t take it out

It took Kanekis freakn eye

Kaneki is dead isn’t he?

Kaneki lost both eyes! It is a party now!

Last chapter the feels

Oops second to last

What happened to the Twins?

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Amon is dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

500) Hide is missing

Akira loved Amon :’(

Make Kaneki again?

More clowns

I know he will return to Anteiku -Touka

FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELS

Where is Hide?

What happens next I need to know

YES there is more!!!!

Tokyo Ghoul:re

Who is everyone?

Who is this Sasaki Hise

Is he Kaneki?

Poor Akira, Amon is dead

So the CCG can give people Kagune without turning them into ghouls

So I think that Hise is Kaneki why else would there be Centipede Kaneki in side of the room that Kaneki was torchered in?

Nishiki!!!

Why did he kill all the girls when he has a girlfriend? Is she Dead?

Is that other girl Hinami?

So Akira knows that Kaneki is a half goul. Does the rest of the CCG know?

Kaneki Ken = Sasaki Hise

What happened to Kaneki? Does he even now that he is half ghoul?

Where is Touka?

Lady, don’t get in the way of my ship or I will kill you.

Lady is to calm

Kaneki does know that he is half ghoul, so does the rest of the CCG

Where is Juuzou

How much time has passed?

Ginshi Shirazu= dude with sharp teeth and strange hair cut

So Kaneki/Hise is now taking fight lessons from the man who killed him? SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SMART!!!

Arima= Man who killed Kanike

Have the CCG killed the Owl yet?

20 years?

No you like being a ghoul with Touka, the being a Dove at the CCG

533) Wait! Arima and Akira got together?  
533) Arima is my dad, and Akira is my mom… -Hise

What about the Devil Ape? and everyone else at Anteiku

Is it the Black Rabbit? or Nishiki?

No Rabbit not the Black Rabbit

Touka and Hise/Kaneki will hopefully meet *sigh

So Touka is now apart of Aogiri

What ward are they in?

Is every one from Anteiku now apart of Aogiri?

Akira is talking about Amon, that is why she looks sad.

And if she knew that Kaneki/Hise killed Amon she would kill Kaneki/Hise without thinking twice

Ayato is alive! is that good or bad?

Haha girl it is not made out of wood, there should not be a bone like crack when “that” happened

Haha so Juuzou is alive and at the CCG

He also gave Kaneki his money back, so does the CCG know that Hise is really Kaneki?

I want to see Juuzou and Hise with each other, you know up against a Ghoul

Is :RE the new Anteiku?

Yomo, and Touka!!!!!

550)Shit will happen

Ah Hise, Touka, coffee shop. He is now more human what will happen, will he remember?

552) Where is Hide?  
552) Hide is doing something I know it

Gah!!!!!!!! FEELS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What happened at :RE?

She reminds me of Miss. Rize

He looks creepy

Touka cut her hair, she looks so cute

Waaah the feels

Can’t Kaneki and Touka kiss

See Touka he did come back, not in the way you wanted, but he is coming back.

Where is everyone from Anteiku?

What? Juuzou your hair!!! IT IS BLACK!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO WHITE HAIR???

HAHA giving her the name of Nutcracker, because she does that to men

Is that Tsuiyama?

Madam is that the women from Juuzous past?

I don’t trust the new people

We’ll become girls -Hise

568) And there is Nico  
568) I think he killed Miss. Rize'

I miss Amon

Wait is he out of the Hospital?! Then that means that he lived!

Hise if you even try to kill Touka I WILL kill you

What does Eto look like without the wrappings?

Hinami looks much older

Girl who I think likes Hise *Hiss*= Mutsuki

Poor Juuzou he says that he does not know pain

Will Juuzou and the ghoul twins meet?

Aw Shinohara is still in the hospital 

Touka is at the hospital!!!

Something will happen like she will be able to talk to Hise alone

UTA? WHY ARE YOU THERE I TRUSTED YOU :’(

Mutsuki you will most likely be eaten

582) Uta don’t kill her she is Hises friend.  
582) NOTHING MORE OR SHE WILL LOSE A FINGER OR TWO!!!!!!!!!

Juuzou are you a boy or a girl?

Juuzou you do look cute as a girl

585) Hide knows something and is still alive

Hide Knows something: 17


End file.
